Certas Coisas Não Têm Preço
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: Natsuki tinha certeza de que aquela era uma péssima noite para sair de casa, ainda mais para ir à uma festa. Mas será que Shizuru não poderia fazê-la mudar de idéia? NatsukiXShizuru Shoujo-ai One-shot


**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Eu sei muito bem o que vocês devem estar pensando... "Certas coisas não tem preço, para todas as outra existe _Mastercard_". XD Por mais estranho que pareça essa não foi a minha fonte de inspiração. O título desta história, quando eu a comecei, era completamente diferente, porque, cá entre nós, eu tinha pensado em um enredo que, na hora de escrever, acabou mudando e... O título teve de mudar também. Espero que todos gostem da história, principalmente **Beea Black', **a pedidos de quem ela foi escrita. ;)

_**Certas Coisas Não Têm Preço**_

"_Uma bela noite para ficar em casa..." _pensava Natsuki Kruger, diretora de Garderobe, olhando pela janela da limusine a chuva do lado de fora. Era aniversário da Primeira Coluna, Sara Gallagher, e uma grande festa estava acontecendo em um dos mais luxuosos hotéis da cidade, ela como diretora, obviamente, tinha de comparecer, o fato de odiar ocasiões como aquela, com roupas excessivamente elegantes e conversa barata, não servindo de desculpa para que ela se salvasse.

- Desconfortável, Natsuki? – sua assistente e amiga, Shizuru Viola, perguntou sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Muito. – a morena respondeu tentando ajeitar seu vestido azul-marinho. – Eu odeio estas roupas! Por que temos de usá-las?

- É uma ocasião importante. E você fica linda assim, Natsuki.

- Claro. – ela respondeu sarcástica e voltou-se novamente para a janela tentando esconder a vermelhidão que se apossara de suas faces ao ouvir as palavras da loira. – Você também está linda... – murmurou ficando ainda mais vermelha.

- Oh, Natsuki! Isso é tão gentil da sua parte... – Shizuru também ficou um pouco vermelha e olhou para baixo fingindo checar seu próprio vestido cor de vinho. _"Para combinar com seus olhos." _A vendedora havia lhe dito. – Ara, ara... Parece que já chegamos.

- Quanto mais cedo se chega, mais cedo se pode sair.

Rindo, a loira saiu do carro esperando por Natsuki que dava algumas instruções ao choffer antes de entrar no hotel. As duas admiraram o salão bem decorado finalmente encontrando, em meio a todos os convidados, a aniversariante.

Sara usava um longo vestido amarelo combinando com o dourado de suas jóias e de seu cabelo, que caía como uma cascata emoldurando seu rosto delicado. Qualquer um, aquela noite, teria dado tudo para dançar com ela ou era isso que se passava pela cabeça morena da diretora de Garderobe enquanto ela caminhava em direção à aniversariante com certa dificuldade graças ao seu traje.

- Natsuki! Shizuru! – Sara abraçou-as brevemente sorrindo. – Fico tão feliz que tenham vindo.

- É um prazer! – Shizuru respondeu antes que Natsuki pudesse reclamar de algo. – Parabéns, Sara.

- Parabéns. – a morena repetiu entregando o presente.

- Obrigada. Vocês até parecem um casal sempre comprando presentes juntas.

- Só você para ter essa idéia. – a loira riu e Natsuki ficou vermelha. – Se comprarmos juntas podemos comprar algo mais caro e melhor.

- É claro.

- Kruger e Viola. Eu devia saber. – as duas se viraram para ver Haruka Armitage, a principal otome da república de Áries, seguida por perto pela presidente de tal república, Yukino Chrysant.

- Saber o que, Haruka? – Sara, que sempre tivera a mania de corrigir a outra loira, perguntou.

- Que elas estariam aqui.

- Elas são minhas amigas também.

- Olá, Natsuki. Shizuru. – Yukino cumprimentou-as sabendo que a discussão entre as outras garotas não acabaria tão cedo.

- Yukino, como vão as coisas?

- Como sempre. – ela deu de ombros sorrindo. – E você?

- Nada novo também.

- Vou ver se consigo interromper a discussão delas... Por que não nos encontramos no buffet depois?

- Claro.

As duas afastaram-se juntas observando a festa que se desenrolava ao seu redor, vários rostos conhecidos e desconhecidos espalhavam-se pelo salão, e a pista de dança lotada esvaziava-se com o anúncio da abertura do buffet.

- Ótimo. Quando chegarmos lá não haverá mais comida... – Natsuki comentou aborrecida.

- Bom... – Shizuru enganchou seu braço no da outra garota. – Pelo menos agora a pista de dança é só nossa.

- Não! Shizuru, não! – a morena tentava resistir de forma que fosse discreta e eficiente, mas a outra ainda conseguiu arrastá-la até a pista.

- Shhh... – a loira sussurrou no ouvido da amiga passando um braço por sobre seus ombros e outro por sua cintura enquanto começavam a se mover lentamente acompanhando a música.

- Shizuru? – Natsuki forçou-se a perguntar depois de um tempo, achando que a outra, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, podia ter dormido.

- Vamos ficar assim. Só mais um pouco...

- Você está bem? – ela estava realmente preocupada.

- Natsuki... O que você faria se eu dissesse que estou apaixonada por alguém?

- Por que eu deveria fazer alguma coisa? Se você quer falar sobre isso... Eu estou aqui. – Shizuru de repente ficara tensa em seus braços, mas nenhuma das duas fez menção de se mover.

- E se eu dissesse que a pessoa por quem eu estou apaixonada está aqui?

- Praticamente todas as pessoas que conhecemos estão aqui então... – Eu não me surpreenderia se a pessoa que você ama também estivesse.

- Natsuki... – a loira suspirou antes de rir gentilmente.

- O quê?

- E se eu dissesse que essa pessoa... – Shizuru afastou-se para poder olhar direto nos olhos verdes. – é você?

- Eu? – Natsuki podia sentir seu rosto queimando. – Shizuru você... – ela abaixou a voz. – Você está falando sério?

- Eu nunca falei mais sério.

- Mas nós somos amigas há anos! Como você nunca... Como _eu _nunca...

- Isso não importa. – a loira abanou a cabeça. – O que você vai fazer agora?

- Eu... Shizuru, eu... Eu realmente não sei.

- Entendo. – ela deu um sorriso triste. – Eu vou checar se o buffet já esvaziou.

Natsuki assistiu em choque a outra garota distanciar-se até desaparecer no meio da multidão. Ela não sabia mais como se sentia em relação à Shizuru, é claro que não deixaria de ser sua amiga só porque ela a amava, mas será que poderia ser algo mais? O pensamento certamente não lhe dava nojo, e talvez a forma como se sentia quente quando a loira flertava com ela fosse um sinal. Partiu então atrás da amiga, mas não viu nem sinal dela próximo ao buffet.

- Yukino! – ela gritou ao avistar a garota de óculos. – Você viu a Shizuru?

- Shizuru? Não, vocês se perderam?

- É o que parece. – a morena desculpou-se e continuou sua busca, logo, distraída, topou com Haruka.

- Kruger! Olhe por onde anda! Mas vocês são iguais mesmo!

- Vocês? Você, por acaso, viu a Shizuru?

- Se eu vi? Ela passou voando por mim! Por pouco não me leva junto!

- Pra onde ela foi?

- Acho que foi pra varanda...

- Obrigada, Haruka! – Natsuki gritou enquanto corria, feliz por poder livrar-se das reclamações da outra otome.

A varanda não ficava longe e, para o alívio da morena, Shizuru realmente estava lá, curvada sobre o guarda-corpo, uma taça de vinho esquecida entre as mãos, perdida em pensamentos, mas não o suficiente para que não notasse a chegada da morena que parou ao seu lado, apoiando as costas contra o guarda-corpo e olhando para o céu estrelado que as nuvens da chuva haviam deixado para trás.

"_Agora é uma bela noite para sair..." _Natsuki pensou e riu da ironia, ainda assim precisava falar algo ou a amiga jamais a perdoaria.

- Você sabe que eu estou solteira...

- Se não estivesse eu não teria dito nada.

- É... Então, acho que podemos tentar.

- Mesmo? – Shizuru finalmente voltou-se para a morena, os olhos brilhando de esperança.

- Hn. – Natsuki concordou, corando novamente quando seus olhos encontraram-se com os da loira.

Elas de repente estavam cada vez mais próximas, as respirações aceleradas, os olhos viajando para os lábios tão desejados antes de se fecharem, permitindo que toda a sensação despertada pelo contato percorresse seus nervos e enchesse seu coração de calor.

- Obrigada. – Shizuru sorriu quando as duas finalmente se separaram. – Por me dar uma chance.

- Eu estou dando uma chance a mim mesma também.

- E agora, Natsuki? Motel?

- Sh-Shizuru!

- Você sabia que fica uma gracinha quando cora desse jeito?

- Finalmente encontrei vocês! – Sara apareceu na porta que levava ao salão. – Está na hora do "Parabéns" e quero vocês lá, comigo.

- Nós já vamos, Sara. – Natsuki sorriu para a garota.

- Não demorem. – foi tudo que ela acrescentou antes de voltar para o salão surpresa com a mudança de atitude e humor da diretora de Garderobe.

- Bom, - a morena voltou-se novamente para Shizuru. – então se já estamos acertadas... – ela ofereceu a mão.

- Acho que acabo de ser promovida. – a loira sorriu satisfeita aceitando a mão da outra.

- Promovida?

- De assistente à namorada.

- Você vai ter de trabalhar o dobro. – comentou Natsuki sorrindo enquanto elas caminhavam de volta ao salão.

- Não importa, afinal... – Shizuru plantou um leve beijo nos lábios da morena. – estarei ganhando muito mais que o dobro.

Natsuki sorriu para sua assistente agora também namorada, e Shizuru soube no fundo do seu coração que mesmo aquele pequeno sorriso da morena, aos seus olhos cor de vinho, não tinha preço.


End file.
